EQUIVOCADA
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: "Estuve equivocada; pero no te culpo… después de todo YO lo acepté", Hermione confundió la pasión con el amor, ahora ha decidido retomar su vida, después de todo "El nunca la amó"… ¿O si?


**EQUIVOCADA**

**Personajes**: Rowlingcita de mi corazón :D

**Historia:** MIA, fondo musical la canción con el mismo nombre que el título.

**Summary**: "Estuve equivocada; pero no te culpo… después de todo YO lo acepté", Hermione confundió la pasión con el amor, ahora ha decidido retomar su vida, después de todo "El nunca la amó"… ¿O si?

* * *

Hoy desearía nunca haberme enamorado de él.

Pero lo hice, podría decirse que todo comenzó por curiosidad, una curiosidad que en este caso "Mató a la Leona", el ansia que despertó en mí ese fuego del que siempre fue poseedor, aunque al principio y durante mis primeros años lo negué rotundamente, él tenía fuego.

Pasión lo llamarían algunos… desbocado, ardiente, misterioso… doliente, una pasión que enloquecería al más sensato del mundo, lo sé… me enloqueció a mí; a tal punto que en su máxima de crueldad se confundió en mí con el amor. Se que al menos yo sí me enamoré.

Sin embargo, contraria e irónicamente, me siento con la capacidad de decir hoy, que él ME AMÓ, sí, aunque todo le luzca como una simple búsqueda de sexo casual, él me amó;…a su manera, justo como él sabía amar. De una manera, que ya no fue suficiente para mí.

Pero con el paso del tiempo la pasión me dejó de enceguecer… ya no me adormeció más, entonces comprendí que había caído rendida, perdida ante las emociones que él despertaba en mí, sin conocer que la sensación era tan duradera como lo era una noche en Hogwarts; siempre al salir el sol el amor se esfumaba entre nosotros, y yo no pasaba de ser para él un ser "Non grato".

Aún así, al principio no pude dejarlo. Lo intenté en más de una ocasión, situaciones en las que por las noches, las sábanas eran estorbosas, en mi habitación el aire se volvía espeso y hasta el respirar de mis compañeras de cuarto me resultaba absolutamente irritante. Él se había vuelto mi droga, una necesidad ya no de mi razón (Que a gritos me decía lo necia que era); mi cuerpo lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba a mi propia dignidad.

Entonces caí nuevamente, no importó en ese momento lo que me ofreciera, lo tomé y sacié mi ansia… ¡Qué torpe…! el arrepentimiento de los eternos "Después" se multiplicaba cada vez que yo sucumbía a sus encantos y a mi odiosa dependencia. Me hacía creer incluso que dolería más la desesperación de no tenerlo, que la que ya sentía por negarme a aceptar que estaba equivocada.

Una noche, una de tantas noches lo contemplé dormir… _"No te me quedes mirando mientras duermo Hermione, es incómodo"_ --. Dijo antes de sucumbir completamente al agotamiento, yo no podía hacerlo, por primera vez mi cuerpo dolió, tanto como si en vez de caricias hubiera sufrido una serie de _"Crucios"_.

Y entonces… desee por primera vez en mucho tiempo volver a ser la de antes, no tener que esperar siempre algún encuentro casual, no seguir añorándolo y destruir lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad… al dolor le siguió el miedo, una infinidad de miedos que a medida que se esfumaba la noche se unificaban en uno solo… ¿Quién lo iba a decir de mí?, ¿Quién podría creer que Hermione Jean Granger tenía miedo de no estar junto a Draco Malfoy nunca más?

Puedo decir ahora que lo que decidí esa noche fue un arrebato de mi olvidado orgullo, el sol comenzaba a asomarse cuando me forcé a abandonar el cuarto. Aquél recinto creado para nosotros… yo jamás lo volvería a ver.

Fuera de la sala del requisito cerré los ojos con fuerza reviviendo por última vez la imagen de Draco durmiendo, ajeno a mis decisiones, ajeno a que había concluido en sacarlo de mi vida para siempre.

Los días pasaron y tuve que confesarme con Ginny, de esa forma ella podría detenerme en el momento en que quisiera salir a buscarlo, pasada la semana en la que esperanzada creía que el mensaje había quedado claro; llegó la primera lechuza.

"_Hermione._

_No estoy para tus bromas, ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Qué es eso de desaparecer a mitad de la noche? ¿Y por qué diantres no he sabido de ti en una semana?, te espero esta noche a la hora de siempre. NO faltes._

_Draco."_

Tan pronto como la leí, Ginny tuvo su mano extendida hacia mí exigiéndome que le entregara mi carta, la sostuve unos segundos más y me rendí a dársela, luego de que se me pasara la culpa y de que la pequeña Weasley me diera un sermón, de los que yo solía dar sobre orgullo y dignidad, me pareció hasta gracioso "Peligrosamente gracioso" el imaginarme a Draco esperando por primera vez en su vida.

No recibí muchas de sus cartas, Ginny se encargó de volverlas cenizas ni bien la lechuza las depositaba en el escritorio, durante las clases, siempre andábamos acompañadas de Ron o de Harry, de lo contrario ella no se despegaba de mí; pronto los encuentros "casuales" en los pasillos o a las salidas de las clases exasperaron más y más a Draco, aunque no podía decirme nada podía sentirlo en su mirada.

Pese a todo mi esfuerzo, en el que; gracias a Merlín y Ginny, me imponía a mí misma el no doblegarme a mis deseos no podía evitar sentirme triste, lo extrañaba muy a mi pesar, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido a menudo. Había pasado mi primer mes sin él.

Un día mientras Ginny estaba en el baño y yo como todas las tardes recluida en mi habitación, una lechuza entró estrepitosamente. No muy segura y cerciorándome de que Ginny no llegaría, tomé la carta de la pata del ave, la letra era imposible de no reconocer.

"_Hermione_

_Es la última vez que escribo, y es tu última oportunidad para rehacer la estupidez que quieres hacer, Si no recibo respuesta esta vez te juro que haré que algo muy malo le suceda a la entrometida de Weasley, NO BROMEO… mismo lugar, misma hora… por tu bien no faltes._

_Draco"_

No supe qué hacer por varios minutos hasta que el aleteo de la lechuza logró sacarme de mi trance, al parecer por orden de Draco el ave no se iría sin una respuesta, "_Esta vez había planeado todo_"; no pudiendo hacer otra cosa tomé un pergamino y pluma con tintero en mano comencé.

"_Querido Draco…"… _NO, no debía de ser como antes; por mucho tiempo él me había atado y desatado a su antojo, incluso si la sensación de no poder soportar más me ahogaba, estaba decidida a dejarlo atrás para siempre; ya había estado equivocada el tiempo suficiente.

"_Draco._

_No tienes que hacer absolutamente nada en contra de Ginny, pero tampoco iré a ningún lugar en donde pueda encontrarte, jamás creí poder escribir esto, pero para mí en este momento… la verdadera estupidez sería asistir a tu llamado. No te molestes en buscar explicaciones porque no voy a dártelas, no puedo; si satisface a tu ego, lograste hacer lo que ni el mismo Voldemort pudo… doblegarme._

_Por eso sé que si vuelvo a verte, si vuelvo a hablar contigo volveré a rendirme, y no quiero hacerlo, ya has hecho de mí lo que quisiste Draco y yo siempre estuve equivocada, no contigo, porque siempre supe lo que tú podías ofrecer, y a un cambio tan desigual yo te ofrecí mi vida; pero todo lo que empieza de ese modo acaba y a nosotros nos llegó la hora, tan simple como eso._

_Con mi permiso, Ginny hizo que ninguna de tus cartas me llegara, salvo la primera y ésta que espero sea la última. Voy a ser sincera y no voy a negar ni a avergonzarme del hecho de que separarme de ti es la decisión más costosa y dolorosa que me ha tocado tomar; pero estoy decidida a dejarte atrás, yo… yo estoy muy lastimada, aunque quizá a estas alturas ni te importe leerlo o ni siquiera hayas pasado del primer párrafo._

_No te mentiré tampoco Draco, conocí cosas que pensé que jamás conocería a tu lado, supongo que estuve contenta un tiempo, pero hoy logro entender que fuera de tu pasión, muy a mi pesar siempre me hiciste inmensamente triste._

_Quiero creer que muy a tu manera me amaste, puedes negarlo si quieres, pero yo lo seguiré pensando, pero así como me amaste a tu manera, aquélla última noche yo comprendí que TU manera ya no era suficiente para mí; no al menos cuando descubrí que tu pasión se confundió en mi y se transformó en amor; porque yo te amo aunque me deteste a mí misma por hacerlo._

_Así que, como dije, ojala sea la última vez que tengamos este tipo de contacto, no creas que yo estoy muy feliz; pero creo que tengo una chance de serlo si estoy lejos de ti. _

"_Solo un adiós puede separarme en cuerpo de ti, y aunque esta despedida signifique el fin, sin saber si me querías yo sé que en amar como te amé se me irá la vida"_

_Hermione G._

_Posdata__: No regañes a la lechuza si demora, me ha costado decidir escribirte, además la carta pesará más de lo normal esta vez… dalos de nuevo cuando confundas la pasión con amor." _

Entonces precisamente cuando ataba la misiva a la pata de la lechuza Ginny entró en la habitación, en cuanto vio lo que estaba sucediendo, y al reconocer al ave como la de Malfoy sacó su varita y hechizó a la lechuza petrificándola en el acto.

- ¡Ginny!—. Exclamé

- ¡Nada de Ginny! ¡Esa lechuza es de Malfoy! ¿Qué se supone que haces?—. Preguntó Ginny indignada.

- Ginny por favor cálmate y déjame explicar que…--. Intenté decir

- ¡Nada! ¿Ibas a volver a verlo verdad? ¡Ibas a volver a…!—. Comenzó Ginny.

- ¡NO!—.Exclamé logrando que no gritara más—. No, solo… solo estoy despidiéndome.

- Permíteme dudarlo—. Dijo Ginny escéptica.

- ¿Quieres leerla?—. Respondió—. No tengo nada que ocultar, solo quería despedirme.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?—. Preguntó Ginny.

- Tienes dos opciones, tú escoge…--. Comencé yo—. Puedes en este mismo momento arrebatarle la carta y leerla una y otra vez para cerciorarte de que no te estoy mintiendo o.

- ¡Ya!—sucumbió Ginny y luego me miró apenada—. Lo siento… voy a creerte, pero por favor que sea en serio una despedida.

- Te lo prometo, ahora ¿Podrías despetrificar a esta pobre lechuza?—.Respondí yo, Ginny suspiró y con un movimiento de varita desencantó al ave que enseguida la miró con desconfianza.

- No me mires así—le dijo Ginny a la lechuza—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas propiedad de Malfoy ¿Bien?

- Ve ya… y si me entiendes, no regreses, no abriré la puerta y puedes golpearte—. Le dije a la lechuza antes de dejarla irse.

Ni Ginny ni yo dijimos una sola palabra, yo me limité a ver por la ventana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquila. Luego de un rato Ginny se acercó y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

- Eh… ¿Cuál era mi otra opción Herm?—. Preguntó ella queriendo cambiarme el tema, yo volteé y vi sobre el escritorio la última carta que Draco me enviara, cerrar los ojos sólo sirvió para evocar su recuerdo, su aroma, su sabor… y nuevamente dolió, entonces miré de nuevo a Ginny.

- La otra opción era confiar en mí… dejar…-- Mi voz se quebró—…dejar que la lechuza se fuera y luego abrazarme cuando ya no pudiera seguir hablando sin llorar…--. Entonces sucumbí en sus brazos, mientras ella me susurraba incesantemente "_Va a pasar, va a pasar_", y rogaba a Dios que tuviera razón.

Ese día pedí por no encontrármelo, pedí por no extrañarlo en las noches y contradictoriamente pedí también por no olvidarlo, con suerte y cuando tuviera que verlo de nuevo volveríamos a ser "Malfoy" y "Granger"; nuestras vidas seguirían su curso aunque en mí, pese a los esfuerzos de mis seres queridos, siempre me quedaría un sinsabor eterno, fatalmente producto de su ausencia.

Pero ya no quise cuestionarme más, me abandoné al consuelo que la amistad de Ginny me ofrecía, repitiéndome a mí misma, "_Adiós… Draco, mañana será un nuevo día"_

* * *

Él recibió la carta mientras observaba cómo moría el atardecer, al abrirla dos objetos cayeron sobre su palma, extrañado puso toda su atención en las letras del pergamino, era la primera respuesta que tenía de ella después de tantos días.

Pese a que al terminar la primera estrofa tuvo toda la intención de romper en mil pedazos el dichoso papel, venció su instinto y terminó de leer la carta de Hermione, luego, un gesto incómodo se dibujó en sus facciones mientras su mano arrugaba el pergamino.

"_Incendio"—__. _Murmuró con voz grave dejando que de su palma emergiera el efecto del hechizo, soltando luego al viento las cenizas de aquélla último carta.

Pero sin saber por qué no se movió de donde estaba, su fría mirada enfocada en algún punto de los dominios de Hogwarts de pronto se dirigió a su palma al recordar los objetos recuperados. Un anillo y un colgante de plata y pequeños rubíes

"_Son hermosas Draco"_

"_Son solo joyas, no me comprometen a nada, pero lucir__án bien en tu cuerpo" _

"_Oh da igual, y gracias por quitarle la emoción al asunto" _

"_Para eso estoy ¿O no?, ahora dame un beso"_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrarse aquélla voz de su mente, luego apretó con fuerza el puño, casi son rabia, como si se estuviera debatiendo en conservar las joyas o darles la misma suerte que a la carta. Sin darse cuenta un suspiro se le escapó, su puño volvió a abrirse y tras echarle una ojeada de nuevo a las joyas, supo que pese a haber eliminado su último contacto con Hermione, jamás podría olvidar su última frase.

"…_dalos de nuevo cuando confundas la pasión con amor."_

- ¿Y qué si ya lo hice?—. Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la noche se había cernido sobre el castillo, así que guardó los objetos en su túnica y regresó a Hogwarts.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Bien otra más, (Y sigo sin terminar las demás); ya debe de haber un par de autoras colegas que me tengan en su lista negra U.U!!!

Como siempre espero sus reviews, a ver que opinan de esta historia :D

Cariño y saludos.

Pao-Hale20


End file.
